


only for you

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Deserves Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael and Adam Milligan Sharing a Body, Protective Michael, Season/Series 15, They love each other sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time it had happed had been immediately after the two of them had gotten out of the Cage.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> i?? ADORE this one ngl omg
> 
> they’re my sons i adopt them. Officially. send me the fucking papers, eric kripke. i’m waiting.

The first time it had happed had been immediately after the two of them had gotten out of the Cage.

Adam had retreated into the back of his own mind, letting Michael take control and finding a safe place for them to reside if it was only to heal. His distraught was evident, appearing like a beacon to Michael; despite his limited knowledge on humans, he understood Adam. The two had bonded after a decade— or centuries, if he wanted to be technical— of time spent sealed away, with nothing but each other. He knew Adam was hurting, but he also knew Adam would never speak up about it.

“Adam.” Michael started, the human flinching slightly at his appearance. “Are you okay?”

“Y- yeah,” Adam said, giving a quick nod, not looking directly at Michael. “I’m good.”

“No, you’re not,” Michael let a frown form across his face as he pursed his lips together. It was painful, to see Adam like this, especially after how strong he had been in the Cage. ( _Michael, admittedly, might have had a hand in that, but Adam didn’t need to know that he had taken on the brute of the Cage in Adam’s stead_.)

Michael did his best not prod into Adam’s thoughts, something he had been trying to avoid for a long time. They were personal to Adam, and he would share with Michael if he wanted to. But right now, they were so loud; the cruel laugh of a woman— Adam’s mother, Kate Milligan, not Kate, a _ghoul_ — as it sunk its teeth into Adam’s flesh, his heart still beating, his blood still pumping as it pooled from the rips and tears and bite marks on his body. Memories of burning as he was trapped, shoved, and subdued into the back of his mind, forced to feel what Michael had felt. And the loudest— the loudest being the promise of ‘ _we’re family_ ’ that had been sworn before he had been handed over to be Michael’s vessel.

( _Michael had always known Adam had never wanted this, he had never wanted any of this, and Adam’s fate was one of the only things Michael truly regretted. Even after how far the two of them had come, together_.)

“I’m- I’m fine,” Adam hissed, whipping his head around to face Michael fully. “Just… leave me alone. I need a minute.”

And despite how much Michael wanted to go against his wishes, he agreed, moving from the depths of Adam’s head to the edges of it, where he’d reside, in control, until Adam was ready to speak again. Although, after a few minutes, he felt Adam start to soothe, lulling himself into a rest. It was then when Michael looked down, looking at the hands he had subconsciously wrung together. “Huh.” He said, simply, making a note of what he would do next time Adam needed help— the next time his human needed comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr!! @bitteradamgirl + don’t hesitate to drop prompts!!


End file.
